


It Starts With A fix

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, cookies as bait, tony makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Tony is horrified with Bucky's arm





	

“What the heck?” Tony glared down at the internals of Bucky’s arm, “Who made this?”  
“Russian scientists during world war two.” Bucky scratched the back of his head.  
Tony scoffed, “That makes sense. A bunch of morons.” He muttered as he got back to trying to fix the metal appendage.  
“Well, they didn’t care as long as it was strong and I could kill.” Bucky shrugs his shoulders, and Steve winced at Bucky’s words.  
“I can tell you that this thing is outdated and seriously needs some new hardware.” Tony thought as he tapped his finger on the metal, “I don’t have the parts to fix it properly the way it used to be but I can substitute things.”  
“I know you can fix it.” Bucky looked towards his missing arm.  
Tony flashed him a smirk, “Course I can. Won’t be easy and I’ll have to adjust the parts I use a little but I can fix it before I get to work making you a better one.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes, “Okay, so do it.”  
Tony got up and a robot moved after Tony had passed it, going towards Bucky and Bucky noticed it was wearing a dunce hat. Without looking, Tony pointed behind him at the robot, “I didn’t say you were out of time out.”  
“Don’t bully the robot, I’m half robot. I find that offensive.” Bucky glared at Tony.  
“Oh my gosh.” Steve covered his mouth laughing.  
Tony grabbed what he needed as the robot moved back to where he was sitting, “He’s in time out because he’s a shit.”  
“I’m a shit, and you love me.” Bucky raised his eyebrows.  
“I made him, I can put him in timeout.” Tony sat down again and started working, “J.A.R.V.I.S., how long has he been in timeout?”  
“He’s been in timeout 27 minutes, sir.” The calm voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.  
Bucky stood up, “Okay, work on it, jerk.” He walked towards the door. Steve was laughing behind his hands grew harder.  
“You’re just gonna leave me with this mess?” Tony looked over at Bucky, “I didn’t say you could go yet.”  
“What are you going to do?” Bucky placed a hand on his hip looking sassy.  
“I want to get a look at the port once I’m done with this. I don’t have anything else to connect it to so I can make sure it’s fixed either.” Tony shrugged, “And Dum-E only has three minutes left of timeout.”  
“So you want me to sit, and wait for you to finish?” Bucky raised an eyebrow then going to sit down.  
“Why not? Steve isn’t much company when he’s dying of laughter.” Tony smiled, putting the new part in Bucky’s arm, “I also want to ask you about what you want different with the new model.”  
“What?” Bucky looked at him, “I don’t care. Normal stuff.”  
“Anything you want me to add?” Tony glanced at Bucky, shutting the panel, “Jarvis, take another scan of the arm and save it.”  
“Scan complete and saved, sir,” Jarvis replied moments later.  
“Just make it strong, and functioning.” Bucky shrugged his shoulder again.  
Tony nodded, “Alright. Is it okay with you if Jarvis scans your shoulder to see how the port connects to your nerves?”  
“Sure.” Bucky nodded his head.  
“Jarvis.” Tony said as he stood up, waiting until Jarvis’s scan was complete before moving Bucky’s chair to the edge of his bench, “Did it ever hurt when they reattached your arm before?”  
Bucky’s eyes turned cold, “I would bite a rag so not to break my teeth.”  
Tony hummed, thinking, “Do local anesthetics work? Like numbing cream or numbing injections?”  
“Never had any.” Bucky shrugged again.  
Tony patted Bucky’s normal shoulder, “Hang tight and we can try. I’ll get some.” He jogged over to the door before pointing back at the two of them, “Don’t break my stuff.” With a last warning look, he left to go get a numbing agent. Steve walked over sitting down next to Bucky reaching over taking his hand gently.  
“How are you doing?” Steve looked at him innocently.  
“Surviving.” Bucky leaned over resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.  
“Got it!” Tony jogged back in the room, “You need a moment?” He paused when he saw how Steve and Bucky were sitting.  
“Come on.” Steve waved him over.  
“Okay.” Tony walked over, “Bruce said that this would work just as well as an injection and if this doesn’t work, the only way to make you not feel pain would be to knock you out for it.” Tony explained, showing Bucky the tube of numbing cream, “And I doubt you’ll want to be unconscious for it.”  
“I can handle pain.” Bucky nodded his head, “Try it.”  
Tony pulled out a clean bandana from his pocket, “Just in case. I’d give you a rag but the only ones you’ll find down here have grease on them.”  
“He can use my shirt.” Steve offer as he pulled at his shirt.  
“You just want to show off.” Tony chuckled, setting the bandana on Bucky’s thigh so he could choose before picking up the numbing cream and popping the cap, “Just put one of them in your mouth so you don’t break your teeth in case this doesn’t work.”  
Bucky picked up the bandana placing it in his mouth as he still his body relaxing, as Steve scoffed at Tony, “Tony, I don’t want to show off.”  
Tony shrugged before spreading cream all over Bucky’s skin around the port for the arm, “You just like the cameras to believe that.”  
“What are you talking about?” Steve looked at him, Bucky rolled his eyes again.  
“I’m saying you like to show off when Bucky or I am around,” Tony smirked, putting on the cream a little thicker than he maybe should have but wanted Bucky to be in as little pain as possible. Finishing, he grabbed a grease rag and wiped his hands off with it before getting the tools he’d need.  
Steve flushed, “I don’t show off.” Bucky grunted in disagreement.  
Tony chuckled, “Do too.” He looked back to Bucky, “You ready?” Bucky nodded his head, he pulled his hand away from Steve to touch Tony gently letting him know he would be fine before taking Steve’s hand again.  
“Do not,” Steve grumbled as his flush grew.  
“Quit blushing then.” Tony snickered, “On three, Bucky. One, two, three.” He used the tools in his hands to connect the arm back to the port in Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky’s back tensed, his muscles rippling as he controlled his pain. He clenched his jaw as he grunted in pain as he squeezed Steve’s hand. Tony’s lips were pursed, hating that Bucky had to be in this kind of pain for it as he pulled the tools back, “Done. Just take a minute to breathe.” When Bucky’s jaw finally relaxed, Tony took the shirt out of his mouth, wiping the remnants of the numbing cream off with the grease rag.  
Bucky relaxed slightly, “Thanks...” He pushed his hair back wiping his sweat away from his forehead.  
“No problem. Can you move it?” Tony asked, sitting back down in his stool. Bucky lifted his arms, flexing his fingers showing that everything worked.  
“It’s good.” Bucky nodded his head looking tired.  
Tony nodded, putting Steve’s shirt over the blond super soldier’s head, “Let’s get you up to bed then.” He grabbed Bucky’s shirt and did the same thing to Bucky that he had Steve.  
“I don’t want to sleep.” Bucky pouted at him.   
“Buck, please.” Steve fixed his shirt.  
“I didn’t ask what you wanted.” Tony poked Bucky’s abs, “You need it.”  
“Steve.” Bucky looked towards him.  
“I’ll stay with you.” Steve stood up pulling Bucky up.   
“Okay.” Buck leaned against him, as he was feeling his true tiredness.  
Tony stood out of the way, “I’ll get to work.” Leaning forward, he kissed the side of Bucky’s head.  
“Tony?” Buck reached out grabbing his shirt.  
“Hmm?” Tony brushed Bucky’s hair back.  
“Aren't you coming too?” Bucky looked at him with confused eyes.  
Tony chuckled, “I can if you want.”  
Bucky smiled softly making his pale cheeks look gaunt, “Please.” He whispered softly.  
“Come on.” Tony rubbed Bucky’s back before walking ahead to get the doors for the two of them, “Jarvis, get the lights please.”  
“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied calmly.  
“You make the best pillow, Tony.” Steve grinned as he leads them towards their floor.  
“Really?” Tony raised a skeptical brow, “Because I have some really nice pillows with neck support and things.” He pulled the covers back on the bed so Bucky could slide in easier.  
“You go wash all that oil.” Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “You stink.”  
“Psh. Because that’s something everyone loves to hear from their boyfriend.” Tony grinned, pulling the blankets over Bucky, “I’ll be back, Buck. Apparently, Steve doesn’t like the smell of hard work.”  
“Shut up, Tony,” Steve grumbled as he flopped down on the bed.  
Bucky chuckled softly as he curled up under the blankets, “Stinky man.”  
“Hey.” Tony pinched Bucky’s good shoulder lightly, “I fixed your arm. Be nice.” He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, “Geez, no appreciation.”  
“Oh, tony. We adore everything about you.” Steve chuckled from the bed, “Such a wonderful human being.”  
Tony pointed at Steve, “Watch it, Spangle Shorts. Just remember who gave you that nice new suit you wear in combat.” Clean clothes in hand, he disappeared in the bathroom.  
Bucky laughed, “Yes, Tony we love you and your hot body.” Bucky called in a sarcastic tone.   
“Sexy.” Steve giggled, “Something that I crave all the time.”   
“But all I have is this Captain America.” Bucky called out, making it sound sexy, “Oh cap.”   
“Bucky. God!” Steve raised his voice, he kept making sexual noises.  
“Real mature, guys.” Tony walked out, showered and clean, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”  
Steve grinned, “We are.”   
Bucky chuckled from his curled up position, “What are you thinking, Tony?”  
“Only the obvious, the two of you making noises to get a reaction from me.” Tony plopped on the bed on Bucky’s other side putting the brunette super soldier in the middle.  
“Did you get a reaction?” Steve smiled as he slides under the blankets.  
“Almost but then I remembered you’re too much of a good boy to take advantage of Bucky when he’s this tired.” Tony ruffled Steve’s blond hair.  
“Hey now.” Steve smacked at Tony’s hand.   
“Boys, stop flirting.” Bucky chuckled softly.  
Tony flopped his arm over Bucky’s chest, “Fine.”  
Bucky chuckled as he closed his eyes trying to sleep, “Thanks.”   
Steve reached over taking Tony’s hand, “Yeah, yeah.” Tony hummed, using his other hand to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky shivered humming happily.  
Tony chuckled, “Glad it feels good.” He kept running his fingers through the brown hair.  
“I’m not a cat,” Bucky mumbled but he couldn't hide his pleasure.   
Steve smiled, “Cute.”  
“That’s okay. Steve likes this too.” Tony gave Steve’s hand a squeeze.  
“Oh, sush.” Steve rolled his eyes.  
“You hush,” Tony smirked, looking down at Bucky and seeing that he had fallen asleep.  
“Jerk.” Steve giggled softly.  
“Never said I was nice.” Tony settled down next to Bucky.  
“You are the most loving idiot that I know.” Steve smile grew.  
Tony smiled, “Not sure how to take that.”  
“Shh.” Steve hummed as Bucky shifted. Tony smiled, leaning his head against Bucky’s as the sleeping man stilled. Steve settled down deciding to nap while Bucky rested. Sitting still, Tony eventually fell asleep as well, his arm wrapped around Bucky and holding Steve’s hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony dropped his head on the table. This wasn’t going like he wanted. Bucky had mentioned sort of off-handedly that he wanted the new arm to be able to hide as a normal arm so the best way to do that to hide all the armor seems was a skin colored sleeve but Tony was an inventor and mechanic. Making a prosthetic sleeve wasn’t up his alley.  
“Tony?” Steve walked in, “You missed lunch.”  
“Not hungry,” Tony mumbled, leaving his head down on his workbench.  
“I made it with Buck.” Steve sighed, “Tony?”  
Tony lifted his head, “Yeah?”  
“Bucky’s making cookies right now.” Steve crossed his arms, “He wants you to try the first one.”  
Tony sighed, turning in his stool and getting up, “Okay, I’m coming.”  
“You're working on an arm sleeve for Buck aren't you?” Steve smiled, “They are looking good.”  
“They’re not good.” Tony glared at the failed prototypes as he walked over to Steve, “The new arm is almost done and I designed a new port if he wants it. The new port is designed so that it won’t hurt to plug the arm in and out.”  
“That’s wonderful.” Steve smiled, “What's wrong with the arms sleeve?”  
Tony huffed, “I’m not finding a good enough blend for something that’s durable enough to be worn regularly but still flexible enough not to tear when he moves. It also has to be elastic enough to go back into place without permanently stretching.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m not finding that balance so far.”  
“You made a machine that could make you fly, you can make an arm sleeve.” Steve reached out taking his hand.  
“Totally different concepts.” Tony shook his head, “I’m a mechanic, not a chemist.”  
“So?” Steve raised his eyebrow, “When did that ever stop you? Or did a little chemistry stop Mister Stark?”  
“Shut up.” Tony grumbled but still held Steve’s hand, “It’s just being annoying.”  
“I know, you need food and rest. Then you will have it.” Steve led him up to their living area where Bucky was shirtless with an apron on pulling a tray of cookies out.  
“Thanks, Steve.” Tony looked over at the cookies, “When can I have one?”  
“There still warm.” Bucky turned around holding them out.  
“Yeah, but am I gonna burn myself if I touch one?” Tony asked, looking over the cookies.  
“Yes.” Steve interrupted, “Now eat real food before I kick your ass into next week.” He pointed towards a plate.  
Bucky nodded his head setting the cookies down, “No, cookies then.”  
Tony pouted picking up the plate, “Mean.”  
“Deal with it.” Bucky started piling the cookies onto a plate as he dropped more balls of cookies onto the tray.  
“Fine.” Tony snatched a cookie and took a bite out of it only to drop it on his plate when it was too hot to touch and he had to deal with the hot cookie in his mouth but refused to just spit it out. Steve reached out taking the cookie away just laughing as he moved away. “Ey!” Tony reached for the cookie, chewing the piece in his mouth as he sucked in a breath to cool it.  
“Nope.” Steve ate the cookie in one bite. Tony whined and swallowed his cookie before eating the food on his plate.  
“Mean, Steve.” He pouted, “But this is good too.”  
“Yeah, so?” Steve grinned as he walked over towards Bucky, who held out another cookie which Steve took a bite of.  
“You didn’t eat lunch.” Bucky looked over that him.  
“I was working.” Tony sat down with his plate, picking at it with his fork as he got the next bite ready.  
“Then I will keep giving cookies to Steve.” Bucky places a cookie in Steve’s mouth before leaning it taking a bite as well.  
“I’m eating!” Tony whined as he ate.  
Steve swallowed a bite then leaning in licking off a crumble from Bucky’s lips, “I know.”  
“You’re both asses,” Tony grumbled, stuffing the last bite of food in his mouth. Bucky took another bite a cookie as he feeds it to Steve.   
“What about it?’ Bucky asked.  
“Slaving away in my lab and this is what I get.” With his plate empty, Tony took a cookie and took a bite from it.  
Steve chuckled, “Well, we have to get you to eat somehow. If it is teasing you into it, then I will do whatever I need to.” Steve smiled.  
Tony huffed, taking the whole plate of cookies and walking away, “Fine then. I guess it’s just me and my cookies.”  
Bucky hopped overtaking the cookies, “My cookies.”   
Steve wrapped his arm around Tony, “Where do you think you are going?”  
Tony reached out, “I want cookies!”  
Bucky took a bite of one of the cookies, “Only if you stay with us.”  
“I won’t get any work done, though.” Tony pouted, “Fine.”  
Bucky held out a cookie, “Here you go.”  
“Thank you.” Tony took the cookie and started eating it.  
Bucky leaned in biting some of the cookies, “Come on, Tony.”  
“I said I’d stay!” Tony tried to wiggle out of Steve’s hold to get to the cookies.  
“It’s not like you can get away.” Steve lifted Tony up higher.  
“Hey!” Tony grabbed Steve’s arm as his feet left the ground. Bucky set the cookies down before he went for Tony’s pants stripping them off, and his hands found Tony’s member stroking it through the underwear. Tony shivered with a grin, “Should’ve known the cookies were a trap.”  
“We’ll we haven’t had you in bed lately.” Bucky grinned up at him, “I love messing up Stevie. I just miss getting to mess you up too.” He stroked Tony’s member faster.   
“All those nights, we tried so many things. You can ask Jarvis, I’m sure he recorded it.” Steve licked along Tony’s ear.  
Tony hummed as he shivered again. His feet had nothing to really set on as he hung from Steve’s arms, “Really now?”  
“Stevie has really nice endurance, so we went round after round.” Bucky’s hand pulled off Tony’s underwear, “He was so tired by morning that he slept in.”  
“You missed it, Tony.” Steve nibbled on Tony’s neck.  
“I’m sure you two are all too willing to make up for lost time.” Tony tilted his head so Steve had better access, the lower half of his body totally bared for Bucky.  
“Maybe, I’ll tie you to a chair and make you watch.” Bucky dragged his metal finger up along Tony’s thigh.  
“That sounds like fun.” Steve shivered at the idea.  
Tony gasped as the cold metal traced his skin, “You two like my ass too much for that.”  
“Have you ever tried Stevie’s?” Bucky dragged his finger up Tony’s member.   
“He never had the guts too.” Steve chuckled, “Never wanted it.”  
“Tch.” Tony scoffed with a smile, “Only time I tried and you just pinned me.”  
Bucky looked towards Steve, “To the bedroom.” Bucky pulled back walking towards the bedroom as he pulled out a chair and some of Tony’s ties. Steve set Tony in the chair as Bucky tied him in place, “This is for not coming back at nights, you broke your promise.”  
“Steve said he’d help me until it became a habit.” Tony twisted his hands but they were already tied.  
Steve shook his head, “I tried.” He walked over to the bed slowly stripping.  
“It’s been long enough to form a habit.” Bucky pulled off his clothing before sitting in Tony’s lap brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair, “Now you're going to watch.” He grinned at Tony.  
Tony pouted, “I get into my work. I lose track of a lot of things.”  
“You won’t forget this.” He slid off Tony’s lap walking over to Steve, stepping behind him as he runs his hand along Steve’s body and sliding it down into the blond’s pants. Tony hummed, trying to find a way to free his hands as his eyes roamed Steve’s body. Steve’s head dropped back as his body shivered, while Bucky’s hands stroked Steve into hardness. Steve licked his lips as his body shuddered at Bucky’s hands. Bucky’s metal one slide up Steve’s body making him shiver at the cool metal while he drew circles around Steve’s nipple.  
“Nope. Not ever.” Tony smirked.  
“Tony...” Steve shivered, “Missed you.” His back arched at Bucky’s touches.  
“I think you’re doing fine.” Tony leaned back in the chair as he took in the image. Bucky’s hand stripped away the rest of Steve’s clothing exposing the blonde totally.  
“He begs for you.” Bucky smirked as he stroked his hand up Steve, “All the time.”  
“Even when it’s just the two of you?” Tony sounded amused and turned on but Bucky was picking up all the insecurity Tony was trying to cover up.  
“Yes.” Bucky nodded his head, “He calls you to come up, then calls for you.” Steve shuddered as his cheeks turned red.   
“It’s t-true.” He shivered where he stood growing harder.  
“Sir.” Jarvis’s voice interrupted everything, “My search for a better substance for Mr. Bucky’s arm sleeve is finished.”  
“Later, Jarvis.” Tony almost growled, his eyes glued to Steve.  
Bucky paused, “Steve sit on the bed, don’t move.” Steve whined but did as Bucky said as Bucky walked over looking at Tony, “So what have you been up to?” He leaned down lifting Tony’s chin up.  
“It’s just a side project.” Tony was a bad liar when he was flustered.  
Bucky lifted his leg grinding his knee gently between Tony’s legs, “Yeah? What does it have to do with me?”  
Tony shivered, biting his tongue, “You mentioned wanting your arm to blend in like a normal arm so I started working on it as a side project.” Bucky smiled as he leaned down kissing him, sliding his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony hummed, pushing his tongue against Bucky’s.  
“You can join in now.” He pulled back pressing a finger to Tony’s lips, “If you promise to come up every night.”  
Tony swallowed, knowing how he had failed the first time to keep his promise, “I promise.”  
“Good, Tony.” Bucky reached behind untying him slowly.  
As soon as his hands were free, Tony pulled Bucky down into a kiss, “I’ll work on keeping a better eye on the time.”  
Bucky smiled into the kiss, “Good.” Bucky pulled Tony towards the bed, “Look at Stevie, Tony.” Steve was a shivering mess on the bed but was waiting like Bucky said, “He takes orders really well.”  
Tony chuckled as he watched Steve, “Only for you. He doesn’t like listening to me, he prefers giving the orders.”  
“Try it.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist.  
Tony grinned, “Steve, stroke yourself. Slowly.” Steve nodded his head as he does what Tony said his hands on his member stroking it slowly. “You’re not allowed to come until Bucky tells you to,” Steve whined but nods his head.   
“See, Tony.” Bucky grinned, “Takes orders super well.” He pushes Tony to kneel on the bed, “But you are going to stay up all night with us.” He spread Tony’s legs drawing his metal hand down his back and between his legs.  
Tony gasped, his spine arching at the touch, “You do realize that’ll make you the reason for my lack of sleep, right?”  
“Yep.” Bucky smacked Tony’s ass causing Tony to yelp in surprise, “Deal with it.”  
“Just making sure you had that in mind.” Tony grinned, reaching back and cupping Bucky’s member in his hand as he stroked it. Bucky’s hand flew up as he pushed Tony towards the headboard and cuffing him in place.  
“Now I didn’t say you had all the rights you normally did.” Bucky smirked, “Stevie, go to Tony.” Steve shifted over towards Tony, “Suck him.” The blond lowered his head as he swallowed around Tony while still stroking himself. Tony moaned, his hips rolling into up into Steve’s mouth. Bucky grabbed some lube out covering his fingers then sliding it between Steve’s legs working him open.  
“So, what rights do I have?” Tony asked, trying to focus as Steve sucked him.   
“You can still order Stevie around.” Bucky slid a metal finger into Steve, “Look at him, he just loves this.” Steve flushed as he moans around Tony’s member.  
Tony shivered, moaning softly, “Don’t stop, Steve…” Steve moaned more around Tony’s member as he bobbed his head, while he shivered around Bucky’s fingers.   
“Stevie can already take two fingers.” Bucky stared at Tony’s face, “Can you image that, of the American golden boy?” Bucky leaned forwards, “The perfect American man, sucking off Tony Stark as he is fucked from behind.”  
“Sounds almost too good to be true.” Tony grinned, rolling his hips in Steve’s mouth again. Steve whined as he swallowed around Tony’s member while he rocked his hips back.   
“I know.” Bucky chuckled as he pushed in another finger spreading Steve wider.  
“Fuck, your mouth works wonders, Steve.” Tony shivered. Bucky smirked as he reached over touching the back of Steve’s head as he pushed him forwards so he was totally swallowing Tony’s member.  
“He can do more,” Bucky smirked as Steve moaned.  
Tony pulled on the handcuffs a little but they wouldn’t budge, “I noticed.” His hips bucked up as he started to leak.  
“He loves it a little rough.” Bucky encouraged, “Go for it.” He grinned as he spread Steve wider. Tony nodded, rolling his hips harder into Steve. The blond’s eyes flutter with pleasure as he groaned around Tony while Bucky pulled his fingers out sliding into Steve snapping his hips hard.  
“Steve!” Tony cried out as he came in Steve’s mouth. Steve choked around Tony’s member but kept working around Tony’s member. Bucky snapped his hips forwards harder a brutal pace which Tony could never survive. “Steve, stop before you choke yourself.” Tony panted. Steve pulled back as Tony said, looking up at him with hooded eyes and he licked his lips before moaning from Bucky’s pace.  
“What do you want now Tony,” Bucky smirked at him.  
Tony shivered at the two gazes, “What does Steve want?”  
“No, Tony. This is about you.” Bucky reached out touching Tony’s lips with his metal fingers sliding them inside of his mouth. Tony hummed, sucking on the digits and licking them and through the artificial sensors, Bucky could feel it. Bucky pulled his fingers out running them through his hair. “Answer.”  
Tony smirked, “And here I thought I was being punished.” He looked down at Steve, humming, “What to have you do next...”  
“You are being punished.” Bucky grinned, “You can’t touch.” He snapped his hips forwards making Steve cry out with pleasure.  
“Steve, get up here and kiss me.” Tony looked down at Steve. The blond moved up, still stroking himself as he kisses Tony in a sloppy manner.   
“Oh, I remember. He can’t come yet.” Bucky chuckled, “He’s so needy.” He snapped his hips harder.  
“Stop stroking yourself, Steve, and touch me,” Tony said when Steve pulled back to breathe. Steve reached out placing his hands on Tony, his hands wandering out his body while he leaned in kissing him. Tony kissed back, sliding his tongue against Steve’s lips. The arc reactor in his chest glowed from under his shirt. Bucky snapped his hips harder.  
“Stevie, you are doing so well.” Bucky ground into him, “Tony, do you want to take him too?”  
Tony broke the kiss, “Just let him have released before he explodes.” He chuckled.  
“I don’t want too.” Bucky raised his eyebrow.  
Tony looked down at Steve, “No one said you had to stay quiet.”  
Steve panting, “So?” He shuddered, “I like this.” He pouted slightly, still looking calm as Bucky pounded into him.   
Tony chuckled, “I think I’m good on taking Steve but thanks for the offer.” Bucky reaches down pulling Steve upright, one hand on his neck tilting his head back while the other stroked Steve’s member.   
“Come on, Tony.” Bucky grinned, “He wants you so badly.” He ground up into him, “Tell him when he can release Tony. Use your words.”  
Tony licked his lips as he looked at Steve, “Slowly, Steve. Bucky’s pounding into you pretty damn hard right now but we’re going to take this slow.” He grinned, his voice smooth. Steve let out a desperate whine as he rocked his hips while Bucky dragged his fingers over Steve’s throat squeezing occasionally. “You feel it all in a knot in your stomach and you want that knot to burst more than you’ve wanted anything in your life but you can’t just yet.”  
“Ton-tony....” Steve cried out as his back arched.  
Tony chuckled, “Not yet. I’m going to count down from five and you can’t let go until I say zero. Five, four, three, two, one, zero.” He timed it so Bucky was buried to the hilt when the knot in Steve released. Steve screamed with pleasure as he finally released his whole body shaking hard, tears spilled from his eyes as he slumped against Bucky’s body.   
“What reactions.” Bucky smirked as he slid out, “Steve, turn around.” Steve’s body shuddered but he moved as Bucky said, “Open yourself for Tony.” Steve reached his hands around spreading his cheeks.  
Tony’s eyes traced over Steve’s ass, “Hands are bound, you have to come to me.” Steve scooted back more. Bucky took Steve’s head opening his mouth as he brought him to his member. “There you go.” Tony slid into Steve, nudging his sensitive nerve cluster as he bottomed out. Steve’s body twitched around him as he swallowed around Bucky’s member.   
“Told you he wanted you.” Bucky reached out touching Tony’s cheek.  
“I believed you.” Tony pulled out a little just to roll back in. Steve started to rock his hips back against Tony in a needy manner as he quickly grew hard again. Bucky pulled his member out as he stroked himself.  
“Stevie, tell Tony.” He grinned.   
Steve flushed, “Tony... I want you.”  
Tony leaned forwards, biting Steve’s back as he snapped his hips forward, “That’s good because I’m in too deep for you to walk away.”  
Bucky leans forwards, “Details Stevie.”   
Steve cried out, “I always wanted you.” He panted, “I love you. I miss you when it just me and Buck. We both miss you...” He mewled with pleasure, “I want you here, in bed every time.”  
“That’s enough of that talk,” Tony said and his tone was softer, taking in the words. With Steve being so malleable to Tony, the smaller man was able to rock Steve’s whole body forward with a thrust of his hips. Bucky moved over to Tony, sliding his hands up his body teasing him while he pulled Tony into a kiss. Steve twitched as he rocked back hard. With all the emotions rolling around Tony in the moment, he couldn’t stop his eyes from tearing up even as he buried himself in Steve. Bucky reached up touching Tony’s cheek rubbing away his tears, as he drew his fingers along Tony’s body. “Thanks, guys.” Tony smiled, shivering at Bucky’s touches.  
Bucky reached over breaking the cuffs, “Go ahead, use your hands.” He slides behind Tony dropping down to kissing Tony’s back as he slides a finger into the man. Tony bit Steve’s back again as his hands slid over the blond’s muscles. Steve cried out as he rocked back, while Bucky slides down making along Tony’s back while he worked him open further getting Tony ready. Tony gasped, shuddering as he buried himself in Steve hard. Bucky rushed through Tony’s prep working using a lot of lube before he slides into him rolling his hips forwards. “Mark Steve up. Show everyone how is he all ours.” Tony moaned, leaving marks on Steve’s back and shoulders. His hands moved around to Steve’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples. Steve mewled as he rocked back hard his whole body twitching. Bucky started snapping his hips into Tony at a faster pace than before.  
Tony cried out when Bucky slammed his prostate, pushing him to the hilt into Steve again. The light from the arc reactor bounced off Steve’s skin and back onto Tony’s face as he panted for breath. Steve screamed as he arched his back, “Tony....”   
“Go ahead and fill him, Tony.” Bucky kissed behind Tony’s ear. Tony screamed, filling Steve as Bucky kept teasing his body. Steve cried out as he came again, triggered by the heat that filled him. Bucky grunted as Tony squeezed around him and he came inside Tony. Steve flopped down onto the bed as he panted while Bucky held Tony up right. “Good Tony.” He purred as he rubbed his hand along Tony’s body.  
Tony shivered, “I take it we’re not done.”  
“I said all night,” Bucky smirked as he rolled his hips already hard again.  
Tony gasped his spine arching, “You did. I think Steve needs five, though.”  
“Tell him then.” Bucky licking along the shell of his ear. Steve groaned as he rolled over looking up at them.  
“Tell him what?” Tony moaned, holding onto Bucky’s arm. “To take a break?”  
“Command him.” Bucky dragged his hand along Tony’s body.  
Tony’s eyes fell to Steve, “Take a break, Steve.”   
“Yes.” Steve pulled himself off Tony and shivering on the bed.  
Tony trembled at the cooler air and cried out when Bucky hit his sensitive nerves, “Damn superhuman endurance…”  
“That’s us.” He snapped his hips forwards as he kissed down Tony’s neck. Tony groaned. How the hell these two could go so long with such intensity was most definitely because of their enhancements. “You should study us, mister scientist.” Bucky ground into him.  
Tony panted for breath, “Not that kind of scientist.”  
“Stevie.” Bucky called to him, “Stroke Tony.” Steve sat up touching Tony’s member dragging his fingers along his member.  
“Ah!” Tony shuddered, leaning his head back against Bucky.  
“How long can you last?” Bucky hummed as he rolled into Tony. Steve curled his fingers around the man stroking him slowly.   
“Tony, we love you.” He smiled up at him, his blue eyes practically shining.  
Tony’s breaths were in short pants between noises of pleasure, “I noticed.”  
“All of you,” Bucky whispered softly.   
“Even the parts you think are flaws.” Steve murmured as he stroked Tony gently.  
Tony’s hips rolled between the two super soldiers’ ministrations, “And I love both of you the same way.”  
“No matter your fears, we won’t let you go.” Bucky bite at Tony’s neck in a possessive manner. Steve leaned down licking Tony’s member while he drags his finger around his balls. Tony cried out as he came, slumping back on Bucky. Steve pulled back licking his fingers clean. Bucky slid out of Tony laying him on the bed kissing his forehead.  
“I don’t think I’ll be leaving right here for a while.” Tony panted.  
“Tony’s tired.” Steve chuckled as he looked towards Bucky.   
“Poor Tony.”   
“What do you want to see?” Steve grinned over at him.  
Tony waved a hand, “Do whatever. I think my brain got fucked out.” He plopped his arm on the bed next to him, “Fuck, can we bring the workout down to my level next time?” He chuckled.  
“We wanted to show you our level of desire.” Bucky grinned as he straddled Steve, his fingers moving under him stretching himself. Steve’s hand moved to help to add more fingers into Bucky. The dark haired man moaned softly as he arched his back.  
“I got the message loud and clear.” Tony smiled, shifting so he could see better. Bucky rode down onto Steve’s fingers, he smirked as he tossed his head backward. Steve chuckled as he pushed his fingers deeper. Bucky looked over at Tony grinning as he rocked down. Steve followed Bucky’s gaze as he stretched his fingers out before pushing them deeper.  
“Good.” Steve chuckled, “You can’t handle more tonight.”  
“I doubt I’ll be able to handle any for a few days.” Tony was limp as he just laid on his side on the bed. Bucky pressed his hands on Steve’s chest.  
“Fingers out.” He growled softly.  
Steve turned his attention back to Bucky and slid his fingers out, “Alright.” Bucky reached around sliding onto Steve’s member, sinking all the way down. Steve hummed, rolling his hips up into Bucky. Groaning hard as he started to ride down onto Steve, his hands resting on Steve’s abs. Grinning, Steve grabbed Bucky’s hips, using the leverage to pull Bucky down harder and glanced over at Tony, “You still with us, Tony?”  
“I’m here.” Tony gave a small wave. Bucky tossed his head back as a shudder ran down his body. Steve chuckled, snapping his hips up and pulling Bucky down harder, his hands squeezing his hips. Bucky gasped out enjoying the manhandling while his hands wrap around his member, stroking as he rocked down. Tony hummed as he watched, his body too tired to even get turned on.  
“Come for me, Buck.” Steve rubbed his thumbs into the skin of Bucky’s hips. Bucky cried out as he tossed his head back, he came over Steve while his body shuddered. Crying out as well, Steve buried himself as far as he could in Bucky before coming, riding out the pleasure as he kept Bucky moving. Bucky’s body shuddered with pleasure, his mouth hung open as he saw stars. “Good, Bucky.” Steve smiled as both their bodies calmed down and he slid Bucky off him, laying him on the bed. Bucky reached out touching Tony as he sank into the bed.   
“Enjoy that?” He smiled softly.  
Tony shifted closer, “I did.” Steve rolled over curling his arm around Bucky, but in a way where he could see Tony.   
“Think you’re going to walk tomorrow?” Steve grinned in a cheeky manner.  
“That’s questionable.” Tony chuckled.  
“Good,” Bucky smirked as he reached out pulling Tony towards them.  
Tony shifted so it was easier, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder and his arm was over Buck so his hand rested on Steve, “Love you both.”  
“Love you to Tones.” Steve chuckled as he rested his head on the pillow.   
“Mhmm.” Bucky chuckled. Within seconds, Tony passed out. Bucky quickly fell asleep, from the warmth of Steve of his back while Steve drifted off slowly.


End file.
